Blackbird
by TotallyLife
Summary: Alors que Kurt chante "Blackbird" aux Warblers, Blaine a une prise de conscience. Traduction / Klaine   version corrigée


**Edit : corriger ! Merci à **_**Dauphin Noire **_**pour son aide !**

* * *

><p><strong>Au vu du peu de fics sur Klaine, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction de certains OS anglophones.<strong>

**Et voici la première qui s'intitule **_**Blackbird**_** et elle a été écrite par **_**HarmonyLover**_**.**

**L'OS est basé sur l'épisode 16 de la saison 2.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 16 « original song »<strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s/6985858/1/Blackbird**

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird<strong>

Blaine savait qu'il le fixait du regard, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. En écoutant Kurt chanter les délicates notes de « Blackbird » et en voyant son ami pleurer pour leur animal du club, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Blaine changea. La ruée inattendue et profonde de tendresse et d'affection le laissa sans voix.

Kurt était _beau._ Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu auparavant ? Au moment où il avait tiré Kurt dans les couloirs de la Dalton et dans le tourbillon d'une performance des Warlbers, Blaine sentit qu'il avait trouvé un véritable ami. Kurt était incroyable gentil, opiniâtre, fier – fier de ses talents, son sens de la mode, sa sexualité – et était en même temps terriblement vulnérable et timide. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme si être lui-même était assez. Blaine avait compris ce sentiment, comme la plupart de la population gay qu'il connaissait. Il pouvait sentir le rythme dominant du monde autour de lui, mais il était toujours juste un peu plus loin du rythme. Parfois, la seule façon de survivre était d'apprendre à exister dans la syncope, mais il y avait également du bonheur, de la camaraderie et de la compréhension dans cet espace. Plus que tout, Blaine voulait que Kurt comprenne qu'il _était_ assez, qu'il y en avait d'autres et qu'il avait des amis qui prendront soin de lui pour tout ce qu'il était.

Assis avec David et Wes ce premier jour et écoutant les questions prudentes de Kurt sur Dalton, la familiarisation des mauvais traitements qu'endurait Kurt fit mal au cœur de Blaine. Il comprit la douleur et la marginalisation qui sont venues avec une telle cruauté. Kurt luttait contre toute attente – un corps enseignant indifférent, un groupe de pairs ignorants, et un écrasant sentiment d'isolement, aussi bien que la brute qui était physiquement plus grand que lui. Les seuls éléments positifs dans l'ensemble de ce problème étaient le père et la belle-mère de Kurt, qui semblaient davantage disposés à se battre pour le protéger.

Blaine s'était immédiatement juré d'aider Kurt autant que possible. Personne ne devait avoir à passer par des choses terribles seul. Il avait supporté beaucoup de moqueries, d'insultes, et de blessures physiques avant de venir à Dalton, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à dire, avec courage, à ses parents ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait pas eu une seule personne qui avait tendu la main pour l'aider. Il n'allait pas laisser cela se reproduire pour Kurt. Aussi terrible que fut l'intimidation, cependant, personne n'était allé jusqu'à menacer son existence même. Kurt avait subi des persécutions et des menaces de mort venant d'un garçon qui avait tellement peur de lui-même qu'il a recouru à rendre les autres malheureux afin de se cacher de la vérité. Blaine admirait le courage féroce de son ami plus qu'il ne pourrait l'exprimer. Kurt avait refusé de s'enfuir jusqu'à ce que les menaces soient si effrayantes qu'il semblait vraiment que sa vie pourrait être en jeu. En regardant la charpente mince de Kurt vêtu de noir, Blaine pouvait seulement être reconnaissant qu'il soit sauf.

Comme si l'harcèlement et le comportement instable de Karofsky n'étaient pas suffisants, Karofsky avait embrassé Kurt. Désespérément, brutalement et sans la permission de Kurt. La colère brûlait en Blaine quand il repensa à cela. Le premier baiser de Kurt, qui devait être merveilleux, doux et certainement désiré, avait été impardonnablement volé par un despote refoulé qui voulait seulement infliger de la douleur. Kurt avait passé sa vie entière à espérer que quelqu'un serait capable de l'aimer pour tout ce qu'il était, en espérant que quelqu'un l'embrasserait et le toucher d'une façon qu'il ne le laissera pas indemne. Il a vécu quotidiennement en sachant (comme Blaine savait, comme tant d'autres savaient) que ce n'était peut-être pas possible, qu'être gay, lesbienne ou bisexuelle dans ce pays, en cette époque, était encore difficile et souvent synonyme de solitude. Un baiser qui aurait dû être une preuve de l'amour, l'affirmation de Kurt lui-même, avait été seulement une expression de haine et de crainte.

_Au moins, on m'a donné ce cadeau,_ pensa Blaine. La première fois qu'il avait embrassé un autre garçon avait été une agréable, si douce-amère, expérience. La famille de Todd Wright vivait en bas de son pâté de maison, et Todd avait été l'un des seuls amis de Blaine pendant les années où il allait encore à l'école publique. Blaine se glissait souvent dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le proche avec Todd et ils parlaient alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux supposés endormis.

Todd avait deux ans de plus que Blaine, et sa famille avait déménagé en Floride quand Blaine avait 14 ans. La nuit avant son départ, Todd était venu le voir et lui dire au revoir. Il semblait nerveux et triste, mais Blaine avait à peine trouvé cela étrange. Il était triste aussi, et la perspective de faire face à l'école sans Todd a ajouté une couche de tristesse à une séparation déjà douloureuse.

Juste avant que Todd parte, il avait pris la main de Blaine, et Blaine avait senti son cœur s'emballer. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait ça avant. », murmura-t-il. Il s'était penché et avait embrassé Blaine doucement sur la bouche, et tous les doutes que Blaine nourrissait au sujet de l'exactitude de ses sentiments avaient simplement disparus. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer pour la façon dont un seul baiser, donné avec gentillesse et affection et tendresse, a commencé à guérir les douloureuses incertitudes sur son identité qui avait pu exister aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Tu es une merveilleuse personne, Blaine, » dit tranquillement Todd en s'écartant. « Ne laisse personne te dire différemment et ne les laisse pas te changer. N'ai jamais honte de ce que tu es et de qui tu aimes. Tu vas me manquer. »

Les yeux de Blaine étaient remplis de larmes qu'il essayait vaillamment de retenir. « Tu vas également me manquer. » murmura-t-il, et Todd lui offrit un rapide sourire et partit. Dans un certain petit coin de son esprit, Blaine avait reconnu le cadeau à l'époque. Todd avait vu les sentiments de Blaine et avait clairement eu quelques sentiments lui-même, mais ils avaient 14 et 16 ans et c'était difficile et compliqué. Sachant qu'il partait et qu'il pourrait ne jamais revoir Blaine, Todd avait été assez mûr pour reconnaître ce qu'ils ressentaient et les difficultés de ces émotions, tout en disant aussi à Blaine qu'il s'était inquiété.

Blaine chérissait ces quelques moments avec Todd comme un talisman, comme une preuve qu'il était digne d'être aimé et comme un espoir qu'il pourrait, un jour ou l'autre, trouver une personne à aimer. Juste qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que cela se produise de cette façon, grâce à une rencontre fortuite dans les couloirs de l'école.

Avec cette pensée, l'esprit de Blaine a bégayé un arrêt. Que venait-il juste d'admettre ? Il aimait Kurt. Il était _amoureux_ de Kurt – et il n'avait pas eu le bon sens de le voir jusqu'à ce moment. Blaine aimait sa compagnie, aimé le doux être qui existait sous le front déterminé et entêté, Kurt a montré au monde entier. Il aimait son sens de l'humour, sa passion pour la scène, la belle voix qui l'entourait et vibrant à travers sa peau comme une caresse.

Il était amoureux de Kurt. Cette pensée était exquise et terrifiant, joyeuse et presque physiquement douloureuse. Il était vraiment affreux en amour. Toute personne qui était bonne dans ce genre de chose lui aurait dit qu'il y a des siècles qu'il se souciait de Kurt davantage que comme un ami. Il n'y avait personne qui avait le plus confiance en lui que Kurt, et Kurt lui offrait une confiance si aveugle en retour que Blaine se sentait souvent humilié par cela. Son esprit avait lamentablement échoué à rattraper son cœur – mais il savait maintenant, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec ce savoir. Une part de lui voulait le crier à toute la salle pleine des Warblers et à Kurt lui-même, et une autre part de lui reculait terrifié à l'idée que ses sentiments pourraient réellement détruire le lien profond encore fragile entre eux. Il espérait que Kurt serait prêt à prendre ce chemin avec lui – mais il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il blessait Kurt, quand son ami avait déjà été assez blessé.

D'autre part, Kurt lui avait pratiquement admis que ses sentiments étaient plus que platoniques. Certes, cela valait la peine de prendre le risque quand avoir une relation ensemble pourrait changer leur vie. Blaine voulait tout savoir sur Kurt – ce qu'il le faisait rire et le rendait heureux, qu'elles étaient ses peurs et ses craintes, ce qu'il pensait au réveil et qu'elles étaient ses dernières pensées avant de dormir. Il voulait que Kurt sache toutes ces choses le concernant, et que cela le fasse frissonner comme jamais rien avant.

Kurt Hummel lui donnait envie de voler.

* * *

><p><strong>Grâce à cet OS, on en sait un peu plus sur ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de notre cher Blaine !<strong>


End file.
